


Stretch

by syriala



Series: Inktober for Writers 2018 [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Peter Hale, M/M, not talia hale friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 12:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: Derek was tired of hiding his relationship with Peter. They had both agreed that it would be for the best, Peter clearly afraid of Talia and her reaction, but it had been almost a year now and Derek wanted to move on from this secrecy stage.





	Stretch

Derek was tired of hiding his relationship with Peter. They had both agreed that it would be for the best, Peter clearly afraid of Talia and her reaction, but it had been almost a year now and Derek wanted to move on from this secrecy stage.

“Why are we still hiding?” he asked Peter one night, when they were buried in Peter’s soft sheets, snuggled together.

“Derek, you know why,” Peter replied, though he did pull Derek closer.

“No, I don’t,” Derek said and pushed away from Peter, just enough to look him in the eyes.

“Derek,” Peter warningly said but Derek wouldn’t back down.

Not again.

“No, Peter. What are you so afraid of?” Derek wanted to know because he didn’t get it. “I’m eighteen now, and you have your own apartment. If my mother doesn’t like it, I can just move in with you.”

“But will you?” Peter whispered and then rolled out of bed. “Once she tells you what I do for her, you won’t want to. And she _will_ tell you.”

Derek sat up in bed and watched as Peter put on a shirt and pants.

“I know you’re the left hand,” he said, confused, because it wasn’t a secret. Everyone in the pack knew what Peter did for them.

“But you don’t know the details. You don’t know what I did. What I had to do, sometimes, and what I decided to do, because it was just easier.”

“And I won’t care,” Derek immediately replied, and Peter sighed.

“You won’t say that when you know.”

“So why don’t you tell me, and then she has nothing she can do to us.”

“I’m in no rush to see your disappointed and disgusted face. I’m not ready for you to walk out on me,” Peter lowly said and left the room, not even giving Derek the chance to reply to that.

~*~*~

It had taken Derek almost three weeks to wear Peter down to a begrudging “Do whatever the hell you want”, but Derek would take it.

Peter was still convinced that Derek would leave him once Talia told him all the dirty deeds of Peter’s work, and Derek was still adamant that that would never happen, so he walked into Talia’s office with a confidence Peter would normally praise him for.

Talia was looking through some papers on her desk, but when Derek closed the door behind him, she looked up, tilting her head in question.

“Can I talk to you for a second?” Derek asked, sitting down in the chair in front of her desk without waiting for a reply.

“Of course. What is it?” Talia wanted to know, and Derek jumped straight in.

“Peter and I are together.”

Talia’s eyes flashed red and she slammed her hands down on the desk. Derek had never seen her get angry so quickly, but he couldn’t care less. He knew they wouldn’t get her approval, and it wasn’t what he was here for anyway, so her anger meant nothing to him.

“It will end immediately,” Talia demanded. “I will not allow for this.”

“I’m not here to ask your permission,” Derek told her. “I’m just letting you know so that Peter and I finally don’t have to hide anymore.”

“How long has this been going on?” Talia wanted to know, eyes now continuously red, and her claws were leaving deep grooves in the desk.

“Longer than it’s technically legal,” Derek said with a shrug, because he really couldn’t care less.

Peter had never done anything Derek hadn’t wanted, it had been Derek who had pursued his uncle after all, and Peter who had been reluctant and worried.

“I’m going to kill him,” Talia muttered, and Derek’s attention snapped back to her.

“You won’t do any such thing,” Derek said and stood up. “I’ll be moving out anyway, so you won’t even have to see us,” he let her know and Talia growled at him.

“He’s a villain,” she accused, and Derek tilted his head in thought.

“Well, that’s a bit of a stretch, don’t you think? He’s a cunning, vicious asshole, I’ll give you that, but he’s not evil.”

“Derek, don’t test me!”

“There is nothing you can do about this, alpha or mother be damned,” he told her, because he had stopped caring about her opinion the moment she had started to keep Cora from Peter, because she thought he would corrupt her.

Talia clearly wanted to say something else, probably spill all the secrets Peter was so afraid of, but Derek didn’t give her the chance.

“This was really just a courteous gesture of me, I’ll be moving my things now,” he said and walked straight back out of the study.

~*~*~

Derek rang the doorbell when he arrived at Peter’s apartment, because his hands were full of boxes. It took Peter some time to open the door but when he finally did, his eyes went wide at the sight of Derek.

“You came back,” he breathed, and Derek shouldered past him into the apartment.

“Always,” he promised, just stopping long enough to press a kiss to Peter’s cheek, before he walked into the living-room.

“I have more boxes in the car,” Derek called over his shoulder, but Peter was still staring in shock at him.

“You came back even though she told you?” he asked, and Derek’s heart twisted at how afraid Peter was that Derek would just up and leave him.

“No, I didn’t let her get in a word, really,” Derek explained, and walked up to Peter, wrapping his arms around his middle. “I’d rather hear it from you, but only when you’re ready and finally believe that I won’t leave you for it.”

Peter pulled him into a bruising kiss at that, and soon enough the other boxes were all but forgotten.


End file.
